Roussian Roulette
by Astral Aurea
Summary: Kyoko está sumergida en el mundo Yakuza, condenada a ser una asesina, atrapada por un ángel caído de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, salvador y condenador.
1. Russian Roulette

One shot inspirada en la canción Russian Roulette, de Rihanna. No es un song fic.

Kyoko está sumergida en el mundo Yakuza, condenada a ser una asesina, atrapada por un ángel caído de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, salvador y condenador.

**Russian Roulette**

.

.

.

Jamás sabría en realidad como había llegado hasta ese círculo vicioso. Jamás sería capaz de contar las incontables lágrimas que había derramado, tampoco recordaría cuando se habían secado sus ojos y cuando su corazón se volvió de hierro… vacio, oxidado, chirriante.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que sólo vivía un día. Podía ser que al día siguiente siguiese viva… pudiera ser que no. Tampoco importaba demasiado, ya no le quedaba nada

¿Qué podía tener una asesina?

.

La noche era oscura, las farolas estaban la mayoría rotas y ningún ser humano con dos dedos de frente osaría ir por esas callejuelas a esas horas a no ser que quisiera ser masacrado.

Pero la gente tenía que ganarse el pan. La economía no iba bien últimamente y eso no repercutía en el rico, pero si en el pobre. Los hosteleros debían quedarse hasta horas insalubres para poder cubrir los gastos básicos de la casa… y de la mafia. Sí, la Yakuza también notaba una disminución de sus ingresos, si al pueblo llano no le daba para pagarles los intereses por su protección y no destrucción de puestos, entonces había que castigarlos y si se les castigaba no podían trabajar y si no podían trabajar seguían disminuyendo sus ingresos por lo cual no podían pagar sus intereses. Un círculo vicioso cruel y despiadado en el cual todo lo terminaba pagando el débil. Pero ¡eh! así era el mundo, así que si no pagabas por dos veces consecutivas tu castigo era la muerte. No se bromea con la Yakuza.

Kyoko se movió sigilosa, enfundada en un traje negro de pies a cabeza. Una banda cubría la parte inferior de su cara dejando sólo al descubierto sus ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad sobre la oscuridad permanente. De un suave movimiento sacó la pistola de la chaqueta y esperó a que el pobre hombre estuviera un poco más cerca.

Por un segundo cierra sus ojos y recuerda.

_ Unos ojos profundamente verdes le atraviesan. Él. Su maestro, su salvador… su condena._

_Esconde las manos debajo de la mesa para que él no pueda ver su temblor y lo mira fijamente intentando soportar esa mirada analítica, salvaje y dolorosa que le hace querer llorar._

_La misión le ha sido encomendada. Un nuevo inocente morirá por la codicia de demasiados delincuentes que juran protegerlo. _

_Hizuri Kuon deja la pistola sobre la mesa, con su mirada clavada en ella. Y le da el mismo consejo que siempre._

— _Respira. Respira profundamente. Cálmate. Estás en el juego, así que juega para sobrevivir_

_Su discurso es siempre el mismo, como si se lo dijese a sí mismo. Pero… también ha calado en ella._

— _Cuenta hasta tres _

Kyoko disparó. Directo a la cabeza.

"_Cierra los ojos y reza, a veces ayuda_" Sus palabras aún seguían en su cabeza, mientras Kyoko se volvía a esconder en el callejón, estampaba su espalda contra una pared cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba con su oración particular. Una llena de peticiones de infiernos para ella y todos los culpables de todo este sufrimiento, de ruegos por las almas de los inocentes que en nada tenían que ver y siempre pagaban. A veces, egoístamente, también suplicaba por tener un día el coraje suficiente para acabar con eso ella misma, pero no daba tiempo pues, como ahora las sirenas comenzaban a sonar y su vida dependía de huir del lugar.

Corría. Corría desesperadamente. Directa al infierno. Ese sótano en el que sólo se escondían las peores alimañas, serpientes y ratas disfrazadas de humanos. Miradas hostiles, asquerosas, asesinas que la perforaban de un solo vistazo. Si no estuviera bajo la protección de _él, _ya no existiría en ese mundo, habría sido violada hasta la muerte y masacrada. La muerte no le importaba, a esas alturas estaba más muerta que viva, pero no quería ser víctima de tal vejación.

Los soportó, como siempre y fue directa hacia el único por el que tenía que responder. Se reportaría y luego se encerraría en el zulo que tenía por habitación.

.

_La habían encontrado, ya no tenía escapatoria. Estaba muerta. _

_Los faros del coche de policía la cegaban, el ruido ensordecedor de las sirenas le hacía estallar los tímpanos. Ya no podía correr, no quería correr._

_Se miró las manos, estaban llenas de sangre. Sangre de inocentes. La ahogaba, sus pies, luego sus rodillas, su cintura, su cuello… se hundía en aquellos que había enviado al abismo por salvarse ella ¿a cuántos había asesinado? ¿cuántas familias habían destrozado? ¿a cuántos les había impedido dar su último adiós? _

_¿De verdad su vida valía tanto? _

Se despertó bañada en sudor. Jadeante, pasó una mano por su cara, pronto las últimas reminiscencias de esa pesadilla volvieron a ella de una forma caótica y salvaje, junto con los recuerdos de varias caras de las cuales había sido verdugo. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y la comida intentaba escapar de entre sus labios.

Hundió la cabeza en el retrete y juró vomitar hasta el páncreas. Se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza ardiente en la pared. Sus ojos nublosos enmarcados de profundas ojeras constantes por culpa de no haber podido dormir bien en años, reflejaban un estado de desolación y desvanecimiento.

Incontables sacrificios humanos para su propia supervivencia. Y ella se creía con derecho de juzgar a los políticos y Yakuzas ¡ella era exactamente igual! ¡era una carroñera! ¿¡se creía que tenía moral!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona con moral mataría!? ¿¡Acaso rezar por sus almas iba a regresarles a la vida!? ¡Era una ilusa! No, peor. Era una hipócrita. Una hipócrita alimaña, una rata vestida de niña, como la gente con la que vivía. Eso era.

Pero ella no quería ser así. Había sido obligada a vivir así. Pero no lo seguiría haciendo y como no había forma de escapar de allí sin morir. Moriría.

Se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca. Se miró al espejo. Nunca había tenido el valor para suicidarse, por ello es que desde hace años se le había permitido tener una pistola permanentemente. Era pequeña, no de gran calibre. No podría hacer una masacre con ella pero… era suficiente para su objetivo. Se la colocó en la sien.

Justo como pensaba… no era capaz de suicidarse. Pese a todo, no era capaz de dar ese regalo a toda esa gente que había matado, ni de dárselo a sí misma.

Pero ya no haría falta.

.

Tragó saliva. Agarró la pistola y contó hasta tres.

Salió de la habitación.

Todo estaba a oscuras, deberían estar durmiendo ya, era demasiado tarde.

Con pasos sigilosos se deslizó por los pasillos de piedra. Realmente no veía, pero no importaba, se los sabía de memoria, ese camino era básicamente el único que recorría. Aquel que le llevaba al emperador de ese lugar, el de cabellos de oro y ojos de hielo.

Su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que se acercaba. Su boca estaba seca así que ni siquiera podía tragar saliva, sus manos temblaban por el miedo a que los latidos de su corazón resultasen tan ensordecedores que él los pudiese oír.

Se detuvo ante la puerta. Se obligó a serenarse. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Una pizca de alma.

Despacio, muy despacio, sin sonido alguno, abrió la puerta.

Esa habitación no se podía comparar con la suya, que era un espacio vacío y negro con una cama y un baño viejo y mugriento. No, esa habitación también tenía sofá, mesilla, televisor y ordenador.

Kyoko se asomó lo más silenciosamente posible y vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida.

Tomó aire. Arrugó el ceño. Trago la inexistente saliva.

Sólo tenía que esperar. Esperaría a que saliese del baño y le dispararía en la cabeza. Una, dos, tres veces, las que hiciera falta, pero debía matarlo. Así salvaría muchas vidas, condenaría la suya, sí, pero también purgaría un poco de sus crímenes.

Escuchó los pasos. Pies descalzos, al igual que los suyos propios. Alzó los brazos, ambos sujetando la pistola.

No fallaría.

"_Respira. Respira profundamente. Cálmate"_

Los pasos se acercaban… desde atrás.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida. En su nuca, algo ejercía presión. No necesitaba volverse. Conocía esos pasos, conocía ese aura, podía distinguir a la perfección como se incrustaba el hielo de su mirada en su alma.

Unas últimas lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, una última y temblorosa bocanada de aire, y el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo.

Porque ella sabía desde el principio que no estaba jugando en un juego de supervivencia, estaba en una ruleta rusa donde tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo. Pero no fue hasta el final que se dio cuenta que su peor precio a pagar no sería la muerte propia, sino la ajena. Porque simplemente había perdido desde que esos ojos tan congelados como su corazón, se la llevaron y decidieron protegerla de la única forma en la que sabían. Dañando.

.

.

.


	2. Preludio

**Preludio**

.

.

.

_Primer Giro_

El mundo siempre lo había rechazado. "_Hibrido" _lo llamarían algunos, "_Monstruo" _lo llamarían otros, "_Asesino_" lo llamarían todos.

Así es como su juego había comenzado.

La ruleta empezó a girar el mismo día en que su mejor amigo fue asesinado delante de sus ojos. Aquel que siempre lo había protegido, aquel que siempre lo había apoyado, él único que no lo juzgaba no importaba lo que pasase… murió.

Por su culpa.

Por meterse con la gente equivocada.

Esa fue la primera vez que sangre inocente llenó sus manos. Esa fue la primera vez que sus ojos esmeraldas, siempre llenos de ardiente rabia, se congelaron. Para siempre.

Esa fue la primera vez que entró en ese zulo del cual ya sólo saldría para cazar. Cazar pobres corderos inocentes, tal vez demasiado ingenuos para vivir en ese mundo.

"_Nada es gratis en este mundo, ni siquiera la muerte_" Ese sería su lema a partir de ese momento. Aquellos que quisieran morir, tendrían que suplicarle de rodillas para que se lo concediese.

Porque Hizuri Kuon no perdonaba. Porque Kuon no perdía, él había entrado en ese juego mortal para ganar. Y el premio sería la muerte de aquellos que se atrevieron a llevarse su vida, aquellos que le arrebataron la única persona que podía llamar familia.

"_Quien no posee nada, no tiene nada que perder_" Segundo lema. Sin alma, sin corazón, sin pasión ni compasión. Así no había dolor. Sin emociones dejabas de ser humano. Los seres humanos son imperfectos, pueden fallar. Él no podía fallar.

.

_Segundo Giro_

Un nido infestado de ratas, eso es lo que era ese lugar. ¡Qué asqueroso!, ni siquiera valían la pena ¿Por qué estaban vivos? ¿Por qué esos seres podían aprovecharse de otros? No eran fuertes, no eran inteligentes, no tenían más ambición que la de destruir todo a su paso y ponerse encima de alguien así que… ¿por qué estaban un peldaño más alto en la jerarquía de supervivencia?

Kuon les dirigió una fría mirada a aquellos que jugaban a las cartas en una mesa destartalada. El más fuerte de ellos, calvo y con músculos hasta en el cuello se levantó tirando la mesa contra sus compañeros en el proceso.

— Tú, nuevo ¿qué cojones estás mirando?

Tal vez iba a decir algo más, nunca nadie lo supo. El rubio lo envió de un rápido puñetazo a la pared contraría, rompiéndole la mandíbula y la gran mayoría de dientes en el proceso.

De nuevo miró desde su altura, imposible para un japonés, al resto de comensales. Nadie se movió.

Cerró los ojos y con un suspiro de desprecio, desapareció de ese agujero.

Durante los siguientes años que vivió en Japón, dentro del mundo Yakuza, su vida fue una rutina caótica y sanguinolenta de muerte, destrucción y desesperanza ajena.

Él escalaba posiciones, se hacía respetar por los que sólo en sus pensamientos se atrevían a criticarlo por ser un extranjero, un extraño.

Ya no importaba, lo que pensasen, lo que callasen, no importaba, no dolía. Él no sentía. Cada disparo, cada puñalada, cada vida que dejaba atrás lo hacía más y más ligero. Algunos dicen que cuando mueres pierdes unos cuantos gramos de peso inexplicables a causas físicas; el peso del alma, dicen.

Entonces, él ya estaba muerto.

Curiosamente, en vida, podías morir más y más. Se preguntó si la muerte lo aceptaría algún día.

.

_Tercer giro_

"_Quien no posee nada, no tiene nada que perder_" Se le había olvidado añadir "_sólo puede ganar_".

Pero a veces ganamos cosas que no queremos.

Se guardó su pistola en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Otro trabajo hecho, otra vida a la lista, el Hades debía odiarle.

Se encaminó con tranquilidad hacía la guarida de lobos. Lo único que quería ahora era ducharse y dormir, llevaba dos días persiguiendo al tipejo ese con sus dos noches en vela, ésta incluida, ya empezaba a amanecer.

Pasando entre callejuelas escuchó un agudo grito. Extraño. En ese sitio y a esas horas no debería haber nadie. Se escondió por precaución y agudizó el oído.

Golpes, susurros, un cubo de basura que se caía haciendo eco por toda la avenida. Kuon se acercó con cautela hacia el sitio, se asomó por una esquina y frunció el ceño ante la imagen.

"Pobre chica" pensó sin sentirlo realmente.

Un grupo de cinco hombres tenía acorralada a una pequeña niña de unos quince años de edad. Su pelo era corto y negro, sus ojos dorados irradiaban un profundo pánico. No era para menos, tenía a uno de los hombres agarrándola desde la espalda tapándole la boca con una sola mano y con la otra bloqueándole los brazos. Los otros cuatro estaban alrededor como lobos hambrientos.

"Buitres" sus ojos de hielo se clavaban en la escena, ese tipo de cosas le eran de lo más desagradable, en cualquiera de sus modalidades, pero una niña… "igualmente ¿Qué hace ella aquí y a estas horas? ¿acaso es idiota?" Mirando mejor tal vez más que idiota, simplemente tuviera que trabajar, como indicaba su uniforme.

De todas formas no era asunto suyo, así que…

— ¡Arg! ¡Puta! — Kuon volvió sobre sus pasos al escuchar el estruendo.

"Plaff"

El hombre que tenía a la chica sujetada, la había soltado y debía haberla mandado a volar de una bofetada, porque estaba medio tirada contra una pared con la mejilla roja, el labio partido y del lado de su cabeza que había chocado con la pared comenzaba a salir sangre.

Rápidamente la volvieron a rodear y uno de ellos la agarró del cuello. Kuon pudo ver que la chica apenas estaba consciente, sus ojos estaban nublosos y no enfocaban bien.

— ¿¡Quieres morir!? ¿¡eso es lo que quieres!? — gritaba uno— íbamos a ser buenos contigo pero…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, la joven, en su estado de semiinconsciencia y aun siendo zarandeada con violencia, alzó lentamente su mano y clavó con fuerza su dedo índice y anular en los ojos del hombre.

El hombre calló de rodillas gritando y llevándose las manos a los ojos, ella calló de espaldas deslizándose contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo y quedar sentada. Su cara seguía siendo ausente al igual que su mente, así que no debió ver venir el puñetazo que otro de los chicos que había le propinó. Ese golpe la hizo tumbarse y entonces fue cuando aprovecharon para volver a por ella, todos excepto el que seguía gritando por sus ojos.

Kuon estaba un poco asombrado, ella todavía no había perdido la consciencia pese a todos los golpes, pero tal y como iba la situación, lo mejor sería que la perdiese pronto. Uno de los hombres se había puesto a horcajadas encima suyo mientras los otros la sujetaban de manos y pies.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. "El brillo asesino dorado" como lo apodaría después.

El brillo dorado de unos ojos que ya no tenían ninguna bruma sobre ellos, unos ojos perfectamente conscientes de su terrible situación. Unos ojos que brillan con una furia, fuerza y coraje totalmente desproporcionados para su portadora.

Un mordisco desgarrador en el cuello para quien estaba encima de ella.

El grito asustó a sus compañeros que aflojaron el agarre de sus miembros. Una patada en la ingle para uno, un puñetazo para otro. Logró alcanzar la tapa del cubo de la basura que habían tirado antes, la estampó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de otro.

Igualmente aún quedaba uno en perfectas condiciones y otro se empezaba a levantar.

La chica retrocedió.

La adrenalina había ayudado pero sus efectos pronto desaparecerían dejándola a su suerte. Su cabeza aún seguía sangrando, su labio y mejilla se estaban hinchando y Kuon podía apostar a que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio.

No duraría mucho más. Había dejado K.O. a tres de cinco, eso era algo increíble, teniendo en cuenta que era una mocosa flacucha de la mitad de estatura, anchura y peso que la gente con la que se estaba enfrentando, pero la vida no era justa. El juego había terminado. Y ella había perdido.

— Eres una niña tonta, pensábamos divertirnos un rato y dejarte viva, pero estás jodida, ni siquiera tendrás una muerte amable.

— No quiero una muerte amable— por primera vez la joven habló. Las palabras salían sólidas desde sus labios partidos y sangrantes. Con rencor. Con desprecio. Con dolor. — ¿Fuisteis vosotros? ¿fuisteis vosotros los que mataron a Okami-san y al Taicho? ¿¡sois vosotros los despreciables Yakuza que están arruinando este barrio!?

Contra todo pronóstico, la chica se lanzó hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Devolvédmelos! ¡Devolvedme a mi familia!

"_Cuando la rabia te inunda, tus ojos se ciegan_, _tus oídos se ensordecen y tu mente se nubla_" Era otro de los motivos por los que Kuon había decidido eliminar sus sentimientos, si emociones como la rabia o el dolor te ahogaban ocurrían cosas como esa.

Uno de los hombres sacó una navaja al verse repentinamente atacado por la muchacha y, por acto reflejo, apuñaló el joven cuerpo.

La chica, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se paró y bajó lentamente la mirada hacia su pecho, justo en el centro. Luego volvió a subirla con una parsimonia delirante y miró a los ojos a aquel que igualmente sorprendido, arrancó la navaja y se alejó corriendo junto con el único compañero que quedaba en pie.

Una brisa de aire gélido sopló.

Como una hoja seca, cayó suavemente al suelo mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaba a clarear.

— Qué estúpidos, largándose sin haber terminado el trabajo— susurró Kuon mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la joven que respiraba con dificultad.

Sus ojos de hielo se posaron en ella. En su pecho había una hermosa rosa de sangre, que supuraba por florecer más y más.

Ella le miró. No parecía asustada, no había lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerpo no temblaba. Ni siquiera gemía por el dolor. Sólo respiraba, tranquila y pausadamente, a Kuon incluso le pareció que su ritmo se normalizaba.

— Tienes muchas ganas de vivir en este mundo despiadado, chica. — Se agachó y preguntó — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kyoko

No dudó ni un segundo en decirlo. Ni un solo titubeo en la voz.

— ¿A caso no tienes apellido?

— Eso…ya no importa— volvió a responder ella con el mismo tono y franqueza.

— Bien— sonrió Kuon

.

_Cuarto Giro_

La muchacha había sobrevivido. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar estar viva.

No hablaba, apenas comía ni siquiera lo justo para mantener ese cuerpo tan débil, se pasaba los días encerrada en su habitación pero Kuon dudaba que durmiese debido a sus profundas ojeras, su vista siempre estaba perdida en alguna esquina mirando al infinito y si le hablabas parecía que no te podía escuchar.

"Mejor, así no molestará" pensó Kuon. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué la había llevado allí para empezar, por qué la recogió de la calle y se molestó en curarla. ¿Era eso que llamaban simpatía? A pesar de todo ella había tenido unas agallas que pocas veces había visto ¿tal vez era empatía? ¿había sido porque ella estaba sola al igual que él? ¿Por qué a ella le habían quitado a las personas que más le importaban igual que al él?

Cerró los ojos. Estaba pensando tonterías. Esa niña no era como él y nunca lo sería, le habría hecho un mejor favor dándole una muerte rápida en vez de traerla a esa casa llena de violadores y asesinos que esperaban la oportunidad a que él se diese la vuelta para atacarla.

Ahí estaba completamente indefensa.

— Levántate— ordenó con voz autoritaria luego de haber entrado en el cuarto de la joven y haberse puesto a un pie de distancia de donde ella estaba sentada.

No se movió. Ni siquiera le miró. Seguía acurrucada en la esquina, como siempre.

Kuon estaba harto. No era una niñera así que la agarró del brazo y la jaló bruscamente hasta hacerla levantar. La arrastró con él hasta la sala donde estaban la mayoría de los hombres y la hizo pararse en la puerta.

— ¿Ves esto? — Le susurró al oído mientras todos les miraban— Están esperando, están esperando a que te entregue a ellos, porque nadie está aquí de gratis, menos una mujer.

Kyoko se negó a levantar la mirada hacia esos hombres, y menos hacia ese monstro que estaba a su lado.

— Cuando ha empezado el juego no puedes parar… a menos que mueras. Así que decide ¿quieres morir o vivir?— Murmuró antes de lanzarla hacia esos salvajes que la esperaban con los dientes afilados.

Kuon consideró increíble la velocidad con la que esas alimañas se habían abalanzado contra su presa… como si llevaran hambrientos mucho tiempo. Al segundo la chica desapareció entre ellos, mientras gritaba y pataleaba… sólo tardó unos segundos más hasta que se empezaron a escuchar más gritos que los femeninos.

Kuon se sentó en una silla cercana al montón humano para ver como pronto de entre el barullo se arrastraba Kyoko con la cara distorsionada por el terror mientras iba lanzando cuchilladas azarosas a diestro y siniestro con una navaja que habría sacado de vete a saber dónde.

Cuando consideró que Kyoko había derramado suficiente sangre ajena, se levantó de la silla, le quitó la navaja de la mano y la recogió del suelo, cargándola en brazos a su propia habitación.

La tiró a la cama mientras ella se revolvía como una serpiente. Todavía estaba en estado defensivo, demasiado nerviosa y violenta para hablar con ella. Kuon no se lo pensó dos veces y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

— Cálmate, si te hubiese querido hacer algo ya te lo habría hecho, no soy como esos idiotas. — Le dijo con frialdad mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Ahora siéntate y escúchame.

Kyoko lo miró con profundo terror. Ese puñetazo la había tirado al suelo y juraría haber sentido como su cerebro rebotaba varias veces contra su cráneo, dejándola completamente aturdida.

— ¿Quién te queda en este mundo? — preguntó Kuon

— Nadie— susurró ella con la voz ronca y reseca de quien no ha hablado en mucho tiempo.

— Entonces, no tienes nada que perder

— Tampoco tengo nada por lo que vivir…— respondió Kyoko mirando al suelo.

— Siempre hay tiempo para morir, no te apresures. Hay cosas…que sólo los vivos pueden hacer.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kyoko miró los ojos de Kuon de manera voluntaria. Esa fue la primera vez… que no sintió miedo de él.

— ¿Sabes qué es la Ruleta Rusa?

— Es un juego de apuestas— respondió Kyoko — se utiliza un revolver de seis cartuchos y se llena uno. Los jugadores se lo van pasando hasta que uno muere.

— Exacto. Es decir, es un juego suicida. — Afirmó Kuon— Lo más que puedes sobrevivir son cinco giros, al sexto, mueres. De hecho se pueden incluir hasta tres balas, depende de la cantidad de dinero que se apueste. ¿Cruel verdad? Si ganas, ganas mucho; si pierdes, pierdes mucho. Es un todo o nada.

Kuon la miró. Rezumbaba un aura extraña, de odio, rencor, ira… pero todo parecía estar nublado por un vaho de vacío, de nada…era aterrador, sin sentimientos a primera vista, pero sólo con sentimientos punzantes si mirabas bien. Sin embargo, por algún motivo no la asustaba…

— ¿Pero qué pasa cuando no tienes nada que perder? — sus ojos verdosos brillaron con fervor mientras le hacia esa pregunta— ¿acaso importa lo que pierdan los demás que apuestan junto a ti?

.

_Quinto Giro_

Kyoko había crecido bien bajo su tutela. Él mismo se había encargado de enseñarle que era la vida en ese infierno, él la había salvado y él la había convertido en una asesina.

Sabía que ella lo odiaba por eso.

Y… le dolía.

Pero no era tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas ahora, ni nunca. Kuon había encontrado por fin al responsable de la muerte de Rick.

Limpió su navaja en la ajada ropa del pobre diablo suplicante que tenía atado a una silla y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Miró al hombre. Cincuenta y tres años, esposa, dos hijos. Dueño de un acaudalado colegio privado, tapadera de una de las más poderosas redes de narcotráfico de esa ciudad.

No es que hubiese creído nunca en el sistema, pero joder, estaba podrido hasta la medula.

Bueno, él había hecho su buena obra del año. Pensó antes de disparar directamente a la sien del director.

Ahora que ya disponía de la información sobre el paradero del culpable, podía comenzar por fin la verdadera cacería. Tenía mucho que hacer.

.

Llegar al zulo después de un mes de haberlo abandonado era una sensación parecida a la que debían tener los padres cuando dejan a sus hijos adolescentes en casa durante un fin de semana y al volver se encuentran con una fiesta mal disimulada.

Tercer lema "Cuando des una paliza, asegúrate de que la persona apenas quede con vida, así no se le ocurrirá volver a joderte de nuevo"

Kuon evitó a las putas que dormitaban en el suelo y despertó a golpes a los hombres. Al llegar al mediodía en el zulo se podía observar a Kyoko comiendo su bol de cereales y hombres tirados en sendos charcos de sangre, todo en un maravilloso silencio sepulcral para que el emperador pudiese descansar en paz.

.

Otra vez esa mirada. Ella se levanta, recoge el arma, el silenciador y se va. Como siempre.

Pero últimamente está esa mirada. No sabría definirlo, pues nunca le habían mirado así. Había visto asco, pánico, terror, repugnancia… pero lo que le trasmitía ella… no lo sabía tal vez era ¿desafío?

No. Kyoko nunca le desafiaría. Kyoko siempre le había obedecido. Estaba viva gracias a él, estaba a salvo gracias a él. Ella le temía, como todos. Ella le odiaba. Ella no tenía ningún valor sin él… y eso era lo peligroso.

Lo supo en el mismo instante en el que la vio dirigirse hacia su habitación en medio de la noche con una pequeña pistola en su mano.

Cerró los ojos con algo que podría ser una reminiscencia de "pesar". Cuando los abrió, volvían a ser témpanos de hielo.

Era una jodida suicida igual que él.

Respiró una, dos, tres veces y puso la pistola en su nuca.

La sintió temblar. Curioso, ahora tenía miedo.

Tarde.

El disparo retumbó por todo el lugar. El joven cuerpo cayó, como lo hizo la primera vez que murió, como una hoja que se balanceaba hasta llegar al suelo con suavidad. La sangre pronto comenzó a inundarlo todo, incluidas las lágrimas derramadas.

Kuon se agachó con rostro parco, sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la blanquecina mejilla, casi con cariño.

Así era mejor. Nunca debió traerla a ese infierno. Nunca debió contaminarla de esa manera.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Para ella, quien por fin descansaría en paz. Para él, que acababa de sacrificar su último vestigio de humanidad.

.

_Sexto giro_

Desesperación.

Que emoción tan inquietante. Era todopoderosa, mágica.

El enemigo que ayer era imbatible, hoy era un cadáver en vida por culpa de una sensación punzante que empezaba siendo una leve intuición catastrófica al más terrible infierno. Lo mejor de la desesperación era, a su gusto, que no se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo.

—Por favor… por favor, se lo suplico— cayó el hombre de rodillas, arrastrándose ante él como una lombriz. Su elegante traje de marca se había ensuciado, su cara siempre altiva estaba retorcida en una grotesca mueca de pavor. Agachó la cabeza ante las zapatillas de ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes— por favor, no se lo diga. Haré lo que sea, ¡lo que sea!

Kuon sonrió interiormente. Se agachó hasta su altura y lo agarró por los engominados cabellos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi jefe? — preguntó con tono hostil— ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que has hecho, James? ¿¡crees que saldrás vivo de esta!?

—¡No! — Lloró—por eso, te lo suplico, te lo pagaré con creces.

Kuon inspiró hondamente, llevándose las manos a la frente. Fácil ¡Fácil!

—Estás en tu día de suerte— dijo finalmente— hoy me siento generoso, así que… haré como que no te he visto…

—¡Gracias, gracias! — reverenció— ¡Muchísimas gracias, te juro que no te traeré problemas, desapareceré del mapa!.

—Más te vale— Aconsejó el rubio— bien, me alegro por ti y ya que nos vemos… quería saber si tienes una información…

Encendió el cigarrillo entre sus labios y exhaló, mientras limpiaba la pistola, había salpicado algo de sangre, pero bueno, todo estaba bien si James había tenido una muerte tranquila soñando con su libertad.

Él ya tenía la información que quería. La última pieza que le faltaba y todo gracias a un informador en pánico porque habían descubierto su secreto. Aunque obviamente Kuon no tenía ni idea de que era lo que James había hecho ni a quien, pero en ese mundillo era muy fácil que la gente que jugaba con fuego terminase quemándose y al parecer eso le pasó al pobre Jamsie, y con un pez muy gordo para entrar en tal estado.

Adoraba la desesperación justamente por eso. La gente no la sabía manejar y enloquecía. Tu vida de repente se paraba, se resquebrajaba, amenazando con romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento. Perdían el tiempo intentando tapar los agujeros y dejarlo todo como estaba antes.

Imposible.

El daño ya estaba hecho.

Cuando su vida terminó, se sumió el ese interminable abismo. Saboreó la oscuridad, el temor, la desesperanza, tristeza, dolor, desolación, perdida… y comprendió.

Nada volvería a ser igual porque ya no le quedaba nada y cuando no te queda nada, lo único que puedes hacer es ganar.

No volvió a su antigua vida, inició una nueva, cargando con los restos de su pasado. Esa era la manera correcta de desesperarse. Lástima que sólo una persona la hubiese compartido con él y ella estaba muerta.

.

Cuando Kuon se vio por fin cara a cara con el asesino de Rick, no sintió ni la milésima parte de lo que esperaba sentir. Tampoco le extrañó. Había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a dos cosas: buscarlo y deshacerse de sus emociones. Pero si hubo algo que realmente hizo despertar su ira: estaba muerto. Siete largos años buscando a ese cabrón y muere dos días antes de que lo encuentre.

Observó su cara inerte, lo único visible dentro del ataúd, como lo haría cualquiera de los asistentes al funeral.

Era el fin del juego. El asesino estaba muerto y él seguía ahí. Con vida.

¿Qué hacía alguien con una vida sin objetivos?

Sus lemas ya no servían.

No tenía nada que perder, pero tampoco tenía nada que ganar.

No tenía emociones de ningún tipo, así que no podía seguir de pie.

La desesperación que antes había podido utilizar para avanzar, ahora lo frenaba en seco impidiéndole vislumbrar cualquier opción de futuro.

¿Qué había hecho en estos siete años de vida? ¿Qué esperaba que pasase?

Lo único que quería era encontrar al asesino de Rick y matarlo. ¿Y luego qué? Nunca se lo planteó. Nunca pensó en un luego. El juego debía terminar ahí.

Y había terminado

Salió del tanatorio. El sol radiante se burlaba de él. Sus ojos mostraban la misma incredulidad pasmosa que habían moldeado cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Ya había visto el cuerpo.

Era real.

Una realidad que no podía digerir.

Patético. Indecente. Injusto hasta límites innombrables, aunque también hay quien lo podría denominar justicia poética, al fin y al cabo él no era un alma de Dios.

Paseando por el cementerio se la encontró a ella. No, tal vez la estaba buscando.

_Kyoko._

Rezaba una pequeña tumba, en una pequeña parcela donde ya empezaban a crecer flores.

Kuon se acuclilló frente a la piedra.

Si moría ahora y, en el caso de que existiese la reencarnación y le fuese concedida, ¿volvería a nacer en un mundo junto a ella?

Sólo la posibilidad, le daba un poco de calma. Volver a empezar… era duro. No quería seguir en ese asqueroso mundo, siendo la persona en la que se había convertido, no quería ni pensar en todo el peso que cargaba su conciencia. Seguramente mucha gente lo desearía muerto, tal vez le estaría haciendo un gran favor al universo, probablemente fuese eso que llaman "karma".

Entonces, ya puestos a hacerle un favor al mundo, limpiaría esa alcantarilla de ratas en la que había estado viviendo por tanto tiempo, seguro que el mundo también lo agradecería.

.

El zulo estaba encharcado. El ambiente hostil había desaparecido por completo, no había ruido, ni humo, ni peleas. Sólo cadáveres.

Cuando era pequeño, Kuon solía ir mucho a la playa. Le gustaba nadar. Para él, flotar en el agua, sumergirse y bucear era una forma parecida a volar; soñaba con volar, libre, sin ataduras, flotando en el aire.

El acantilado era un sitió frecuentado en los días soleados, pero por suerte, en días nublados y con el mar embravecido, la gente se alejaba por precaución.

Kuon respiró la brisa salada. Escuchó las furiosas olas romper treinta metros abajo. El agua chocaba contra las rocas y la espuma saltaba por los aires dispersándose en una fina neblina que casi alcanzaba su altura.

Los zapatos fueron dejados atrás. No los necesitaba, la hierba era fresca y cómoda, incluso ella pronto abandonó sus pies.

Saltó.

Flotaba en el aire, como si nadara. Sus ropas eran sacudidas violentamente hacia tras por el aire marino y él caía. Sentía el viento pasar por sus dedos, helado, cortante y húmedo. Su cabello rubio revoloteaba en todas las direcciones y sus ojos, por primera vez brillaban.

Un esbelto cuerpo, más vivo que nunca, se sumergió en el agua congelada de un día nublado.

.

.

.


End file.
